Violin Lesson
by JACinthebox
Summary: Madison offers to give Kim a violin lesson while waiting for a ride home. Oneshot. MadisonxKim


**Title:** Violin Lesson  
**Pairing:** MadKim  
**Rating: **K+ (Suggestions of Shoujo-ai)  
**Summary:** Madison offers to give Kim a violin lesson while waiting for a ride home. Oneshot.(MadisonxKim)  
**Comments:** Only did this cause there aren't many CO3K fanfics out there. (Well, it IS new, but still...) Anyway, definatly not my best work, so no hard crits out there, please?  
**Warnings:** Shoujo-ai (girlxgirl) hints, so if you don't like, don't read. Flames will be used to burn calories I gained sitting on my butt eating asian food while writing this.  
**Disclaimer:** I only own a computer, a chair, and a half-empty can of Cafeen-Free Dr. Pepper. Please don't sue.

* * *

She slowly glided her hand back, sliding the bow of the violin across the row of tightly bound strings. Her hand continued rhythmically flowing forward, backward, forward, backward…

Kim blinked slowly as she watched her older classmate skillfully handle the stringed instrument. Her dark eyes didn't stray from the blonde's hands. She had been watching her for quite awhile now; her thoughts drifting as she attentively listened to the gentle hums coming from the wooden mechanism.

Her brother had left moments ago, as well as most of the class. Madison had apparently had to stay late and wait for her ride to come, and Kim did not want to leave her here by herself. In fact, she rather enjoyed listening to the blonde getting in a few extra hours of practice on her enchanting instrument.

After a moment, Madison placed the violin down.

"You okay there, Kim?" She asked, her signature smile plastered against her perky face. Kim quickly snapped back to earth, a small blush of embarrassment rose to her cheeks.

"Uh, yeah." she replied.

Luckily, Madison was oblivious as always and didn't notice the uncertain tone in her voice. Kim was glancing at the clock when the blonde came up with a spectacular idea to pass the time.

"Hey, Kim, would you like to try?"

Kim turned to Madison; she cocked her head.

"Try what…?" she asked. Madison giggled and held up the violin.

"Playing the violin, silly."

The Asian girl thought a moment. Strings and bows weren't really her thing; they were too quiet. She enjoyed making a ruckus with symbols or a gong or something of that sort. Violins had always just seemed…boring.

…then again, she was always open to try new things. Plus, she liked hanging out with Madison. Kim shrugged.

"Uh…okay. But you're going to have to help me."

Madison's grin widened as she handed the instrument to her companion. Kim stood up and looked at it uncertainly as she grasped the neck. The blonde just continued to stare at her with that same, slightly eerie smile of hers.

Kim did her best to imitate the stance she had observed Madison standing in earlier. After a few moments of shuffling her feet, the other girl moved behind her and grasped each one of her hands. A reluctant shade of red grew on the raven-haired girl's cheeks.

"Uh…"

"Here, let me help you." Madison said with a smile. Kim kept her head forward, not looking at the other girl.

Madison moved the Asian girl's hands like a marionette's into the right position. She moved her feet in the correct posture, Kim quickly mimicked her.

"Okay, now just move your hand along like this," Madison said as she began guiding the younger girl's hands along the string.

Kim's face lit up when she began to hear the symphony began forming with each note she played, She couldn't help but grin. She turned her head to look at the taller girl, but Madison had closed her eyes.

The blonde had seemed to have forgotten herself in the song. Her mouth was curved into a pleased smile, her posture had curved slightly, pressing herself against the smaller girl. Kim could hear Madison humming softly to the tune the two of them were creating.

Turning her head back forward, Kim felt she, too, was drifting into a trance from the intoxicating melody. Her eyes closed. Neither of them seem to notice when Madison had instinctively leaned her head forward against Kim's shoulder. The smaller girl's mind wandered. She couldn't help but feel a overwhelming sense of peace as they both moved simultaneously.

Kim could tell Madison took her violin seriously. She seemed to get really into everything she played; as if she were a true professional. Just when she was getting really into it, Madison slid the last note, which hung in the air for several seconds like a peaceful aura.

When the song ended, Madison opened her eyes slowly took a step back. Kim fluttered her eyes open before turning to meet the blonde girl's gaze. Madison's face beamed.

"See? That wasn't so hard!" she said with a laugh.

The smaller girl's lips curved into a smile. Her gaze fell to the instrument she still held in her hands. That had been a lot more enjoyable than she thought it would be. Kim looked up and handed the contraption back to it's owner; the taller girl took it with both hands.

The two girls heard a honking coming from outside. The blonde turned towards the window and began skipping until she reached the frame. She glanced outside, then turned to Kim.

"My ride is here!" Madison announced. Twirling back around, she picked up her book bag and turned to the door. "Come on, let's walk downstairs together!" she grinned.

Kim felt a tad disappointed that their time together had come to an end, but she gathered up her things and followed her taller companion out the door. She would have to call a cab home after Madison left.

When they reached the front of the school, Madison spotted her father's car. She turned, grinning, to the younger girl.

"See you tomorrow, Kim!" she beamed.

"Later, I guess." the smaller girl replied.

However, when Madison turned to leave, Kim stopped her by the shoulder. The taller girl turned around again and cocked her head.

"Hmm?" she asked.

Kim could barley suppress her blush as her eyes fell to her feet. She swallowed.

"Um," she began timidly. "I was wondering if… maybe you could, um…give me another lesson some other time?" Her gave didn't leave the ground.

Madison blinked. Slowly, her grin widened. She thrust her arms around the shorter girl's neck in a tight bear hug.

"Oh, I loooove to, Kimmy!" she exclaimed happily. Kim could barely concentrate on her response as she was getting deprived of air. She could have sworn she felt a few things crack.

Madison finally let go.

"I got an extra violin you can use, too! I'll help you tomorrow after school, okay? Bye!" the blonde girl cried as she began running to her car.

As she drove off, the blonde girl's face was pressed against the window, her hand waving a frantic goodbye. Kim waved back until she was sure her car was completely out of sight.

She felt her face had grown a dark shade of red; her mouth was stuck in a goofy grin that rivaled Madison's. She couldn't exactly place why, but she was looking very forward to the next lesson.

Picking up her backpack, she reached for her phone and began dialing for a cab.

-fin-


End file.
